crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Ant Drones
The Ant Drones are robotic enemies in Crash Twinsanity, led by The Evil Twins and reside in Twinsanity Island, specifically on their home base, Ant Agony. Like the Lab Assistants, they come in several varieties. Types of Ants (In order by appearence) *Normal Ants *Soldier Ants *Fire Ants *Drill Ants *Jetpack Ants Normal Ants Normal Ants have no means of protecting themselves other than hand-to-hand combat. They attack by charging at the player and usually attack in groups of three or more. They are garbed in blue armor like Soldier Ants. These types of Ants rarely appear in comparison to the Soldier Ants. They first appear along with the Soldier Ants arriving in N. Sanity Island using a portal from Twinsanity Island and a large, ship-like drill in the level Cavern Catastrophe after the boss battle with Dr. Neo Cortex and Mecha-Bandicoot and after Crash and Cortex's first Rollerbrawl. Here, they are seen taking Crates into their drill (why they do so is unknown) but do not attempt to fight Crash unless he goes near them. Although they are the rarest of Ants, they appear in Cortex's Airship on Crash and Cortex's way to the Academy of Evil and later in Ant Agony, where all of the Ants reside. It only takes one spin or slide to kill Normal Ants. They can also be defeated with a Belly Flop. Soldier Ants Soldier Ants are the toughest and most abundant Ants in Crash Twinsanity. They are garbed in blue armor and are equiped with a short plasma sword that shocks players when attacked.The plasma sword is simalar to a lightsaber. The Soldier Ants attack using vertical slashing motions towards the player. They appear in almost every part of the game; N. Sanity Island (during Cavern Catastrophe), the Iceberg Lab (in Cortex's Throne Room), Madame Amberly's Academy of Evil (during Rooftop Rampage), and Twinsanity Island (in Ant Agony). They also appear during Slip Slide Icecapades and Rockslide Rumble on the snow next to drills similar to the one in Cavern Catastrophe. Because of their toughness, abundance, and aggressive nature, they are considered the main force in the Evil Twins' army of Ants. They are also considered the Evil Twins' personal guards, because whenever Crash and Cortex encounter the Evil Twins, the Soldier Ants are the ones to attack them. For example, in the Iceburg lab, Cortex's Throne Room, Crash and Cortex encounter the Evil Twins and after the cutscene, a group of Soldier Ants attack them. Not to mention as well, Soldier Ants Assist the Twins during the Final Battle. Unlike the Normal Ants, it takes two attacks to kill Soldier Ants. Fire Ants Fire Ants are first seen on Twinsanity Island and are independant, as they are almost always alone. They are mostly found in levels with caves like the Drill Ants, and have numerous posts in Ant Agony. Garbed in red armor, the Fire Ant, hence it's name, has the ability to breath a lengthly fire out of it's mouth. During Bandicoot Pursuit, Red Ants are found in front of Cortex's way and breath fire repeatedly. Later on that same level, a lone Fire Ant stands under a crusher that Crash can flatten the Fire Ant with. Fire Ants aren't tough, as one spin can kill them, but since they are breathing fire all the time, it is very difficult to do so. Drill Ants These special Ants have light brown armor, sort of like a camoflauge resembling rocks, and a drill on their head. The Drill Ant attacks in groups and by either chasing the player by foot and attacking them with their drill, or by digging into the ground like a mole and popping up where the player is to attempt to drill them. They are first seen at the end of Rockslide Rumble in the cave and are later seen in Ant Agony, in the caves inside the stronghold filled with lava. It takes two hit to kill Drill Ants. Jetpack Ants This other special type of an Ant are seen only in Ant Agony (considered Ant Agony's patrol team) and have jetpacks on their backs that allows them to fly through the air. They also have a special type of gun modeled after Cortex's gun that shoot similar blasts of energy. The Jetpack Ants use their jetpacks to fly high enough so that the player cannot attack them and then they shoot. If the player manages to attack them before the fly high enough, however, the Ant will fall. It takes two attacks to kill a Jetpack Ant, however, if it is attacked in the air and is knocked off a platform, the Ant cannot recover and will fall to it's death. Bomb Ants This type of ant are like normal ants but they stand near ball spawns and throw the balls which will explode after a few seconds, or will explode if they come into contact with the player. Trivia ---- *Collecting green gems throughout the game will unlock renders of enemy characters in a section called "enemy gallery". Some of the pictures are renders of all the types of Ants listed here! *All of the Ants besides the Fire Ants work in groups. Why the Fire ants are independant is because they can breathe fire and hurt each other badly, as proof, during Bandicoot Pursuit, two Fire Ants are found back to back shooting fire left and right. *Fire Ants are the only types of Ants to be seen in Bandicoot Pursuit. *Normal and Soldier Ants are the main force of the Evil Twins' Ant Army. *The Ants always respawn using portals from Twinsanity Island. *If the player can manipulate the Ants' movements, they could possibly make them attack each other. *Soldier Ants can jump just as high as Crash can double-jump (as proven in Ant Agony), another reason why they are the main force of the army. Category:Enemies Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Tenth Dimensional Inhabitants Category:Robotic Enemies